【吉尔伽美什x始皇帝】厄洛斯的低语
by adnak0606
Summary: 花吐症篇其一 吉尔伽美什x始皇帝 上篇是车 角色属于fgo 纪念国服终于开始政哥哥卡池的大不敬（ 拉郎没有特殊含义只是两位最喜欢的角色交集hhh 而且很合适


"吐…吐血？！"  
立香一时没有忍住，在本应保持安静的医疗室里并且还是在陛下面前音量过大的喊出声。

虽然医疗室里也只有他们几个人在。

"唔姆，倒也不用太过担心。这对朕的仙人之体来说不算多大的负担…咳、"  
伴随着话音，又有鲜艳的红色从始皇帝口中涌出，立香担忧的猛站起身，却发现那是…花？

"嘛…"达芬奇酱略微皱眉又歉意微笑着看向立香，"其实吐出的是花啦，不过也真的很像血对吧？"

"不…那真的是血吧…"  
立香看着陛下吐出的红色花朵，虽然颜色几乎一致不仔细看很难分辨，那红色上沾有的液体分明就是血。

"我也搞不明白缘由呢…即使我这样的天才对人体检查也很有自信，但是这样的状况从来没有见过。"达芬奇严肃起神情，"最初吐出的确实只是花，但随着时间推移开始是沾血的花了，已经伤及到了器官呢…"

"这不是很严重吗！"  
玛修有点无措的说到。

"但是始皇帝的身体和普通人类的身体差异还是很大的，这个也需要考虑在内—"

已经多日过去，所有人都已经束手无策了。

自己身为究极之人的完美躯体居然也会遭遇这样的奇怪现象，始皇帝有些失语的坐在窗前。

花吐的症状愈发严重了。现在甚至呼吸都开始痛，完全搞不明白缘由。

"异闻带的…皇帝？"  
一个略带疑惑又一如既往高傲的声音在身后响起。

"唔嗯，黄金的王吗，朕是始皇帝。"

虽然并不熟识，但他很清楚来者是谁。对方也是最古之帝王，此时虽然应该保持风度友好招呼，但是—

"咳…"  
这次几乎是血和花一起涌出来，始皇猛然捂住了嘴角，还是没能阻止鲜血从指缝滴落下来。

对面之人显然被惊了一下，血的气味和…香气？

…好像更严重了。连开口说话都做不到。始皇仍旧捂着嘴角，想再次回到医疗室拿一下抑制的药，身体刚前行一步便踉跄了一下。

吉尔伽美什扶住了他。  
"出什么事了？看起来很糟啊。"

喉咙里是腥甜的香气，不知为什么从黄金王出现开始就愈发严重，仿佛山崩洪水一般。抬头看向扶住自己的王，眼前已经开始恍惚了。

"你受伤了？"吉尔伽美什低头看着他。  
这个味道…好香…

始皇帝牢牢攀住搀扶着他的手，身体微微前倾。

他嘴角带着血迹。  
不知道为什么，仿佛被奇异的香气蛊惑一般，吉尔伽美什揽住搀扶着的些许滑落的身体，低下了头。

他亲吻了怀中散发着鲜血和香气的王。此时始皇帝好像很虚弱，但是吉尔伽美什在理应比较紧急的状况中思绪跑偏了一瞬。  
…他穿的可真少。

圈在臂弯中的身体几乎等同于赤裸的，单是出现在面前不会过多注意到，但是接触着之后，大部分部位未着寸缕的皮肤带来一种奇异的触感。

…他的身体，真的是人类吗？

喉间难耐的痒意和疼痛奇迹般的减轻了，始皇的思绪逐渐返还。他和黄金王的唇齿依然结合在一起，多日来终于被抚慰的奇异疼痛让他心情很舒畅，不想就此结束。于是他抬手抓紧吉尔伽美什的肩，加深了这个亲吻。

这个吻终于结束后，分开的两人都些微的喘着气。

唇边的血被吉尔伽美什沾走大半，始皇舔了舔唇角残留的血，因缺氧而略微泛红的脸庞上双眼满意的微眯了一刻。

…这个模样还真很吸引人。

"要继续吗？"  
吉尔伽美什仿佛很自然的就发出了邀请，对方的话一定懂得他的意思。

始皇帝还未回答，刚张开口，腥甜气息便又涌上来。  
…可恶。这种蚊蚁入骨般无法驱尽的感受远不是区区疼痛可以概括的。

和这个男人亲近交缠的时候是唯一症状轻缓的时候。虽然完全摸不清头绪，但莫非，他是解药？  
"那便…继续吧。"

始皇走向前，刚移动了一步喉间强压的血意便似乎在往全身翻涌，身形再度摇晃了一下。

吉尔伽美什再度扶住了他，而后直接拦腰把他抱起，转身离开了顶厅。

明明身高只比自己略低一点，但是他…好轻。看起来富有力量感的躯体实际接触才发现仿佛无比孱弱。

他们回到了吉尔伽美什的房间。

当他抛除了自己身上的盔甲压在皇帝的身上之时，才注意到身下之人的躯体并不在他理解的范围内。

他的手滑到皇帝肌肉鲜明的腰腹再到胯间，"所以你的身体…是男性？还是女性？"

"唔…姑且算是，男性的。"

"你本来，就是男性对吧？"

"那是自然。朕是统治中华的最早的皇帝，并且有成群的妻妾。所以要行房事的话，你可要努力点才能让朕满意。"

吉尔伽美什红瞳危险的眯了眯，手指探进皇帝的穴口，那里几乎不用扩张便能很容易的进入。

始皇的身体颤抖了一下。

"成群的妻妾吗，可你的反应并不像很熟练。"

他只是略微的动了动，皇帝的脸上就泛起潮红，忍受着奇异的感觉，始皇回答道，"朕已经抛弃人类的躯体千年了，这样的感觉…唔—"

"是这样啊，那你今夜一定会…很惊喜的。"  
吉尔伽美什低声的说着，手指探触着他体内的敏感点，看着身下之人腰肢难耐的摆动。

这个皇帝真是有着绝美的躯体和姿态，不愧是他所说的人类之究极。

他修长的双腿大张着，鲜明的肌肉和纤细的腰肢随自己的顶动而摇晃着，看起来仿佛一折即断但又蕴含着难以估量的力量。

真是完美的能勾起男人的征服欲，和属于王的征服欲。

"觉得如何…始皇帝？"

"嗯…哈…很好，你比朕经历过的任何人都…"  
始皇眯着双眼微微抬腰迎合着他的侵入，"不，应该说…没有人能与你相比…"

"本王也…是这样认为的。"

吉尔伽美什按着始皇的双手，将之压在他的头顶，激烈的欢爱中途又有花的气息涌上喉间。双手被紧缚着无法遮掩，花瓣就这样直接咳了出来。  
但此时吐出的花瓣并没有伴随着鲜血。

吉尔伽美什看着滑下的花。  
"说起来，你这是…？"

"与你接触后…已经减轻很多了。"  
始皇帝没有手能擦拭嘴角，混合着晶莹唾液的红色花瓣自下颌滑落到肩颈看起来无比淫靡。

这是一场激烈欢畅的欢爱，但仅仅是这样，还没有得到他。

…想看他失去从容的神情。

要是能看到他更多的表情…比如哭泣的，渴求不已的。

他看上去已经陷入了高潮，红色的双瞳不再看向自己，脸上是充斥着难耐的潮红，睫毛微微颤抖着。

"把眼睛睁开…皇帝。"

吉尔伽美什伸手去抚摸他的眼睫，始皇在他的抚摸下睁开了双眼。眼中是凝结起的水汽，随着双眼睁开，水汽凝聚在眼角，仿佛下一秒就会滑落。

吉尔伽美什一时微微愣住了。

那位皇帝，也会有这样的姿态吗？

他加大了动作的力道，快感仿佛疾风暴雨般的向始皇袭来，他终于颤抖着开口，"别…慢…一点，哈啊…"

"那可…不行…"

"啊…唔…"  
始皇咬住嘴唇，无法忍受般的侧过头，身体仿佛已经完全脱离了掌控。长发凌乱的被汗水粘在脸侧。这具躯体没有用来射精的器官，吉尔伽美什的欲望还没有释放，他穴口中涌出的液体就已将两人连接的部位完全打湿。

吉尔伽美什的撞击伴随着水声，他意味深长的摸着始皇湿润的下身，"你比女人做爱时给出反应还要大。"

"你这是…不敬…"

他抬起始皇的腿，身体前压，几乎将他的腰腹对折，更为用力的撞击进去。始皇的脖颈扬起，试图伸手推拒他，吉尔伽美什放出了天之锁。

天之锁对于他这样属于人类的躯体并没有绝对的束缚作用，可是身下的皇帝已经完全没有余力挣脱开了。他的双手被锁链紧缚着缠绕在床头，眼角湿润，颈间带着汗水和花瓣的红色，双腿在他的臂弯中大大的张开，无力的承受着入侵。

真是一幅被糟蹋的彻底的形态。

兴奋感让入侵在始皇体内的分身更大了几分，始皇帝口中含混的发出呜呜的声音，摇动着腰想挣脱开。

"你绝对逃不掉的…"

"不行了…黄金的…吉尔伽美什王…呜…"

"始皇帝…你是我的了吗？…"

"…朕不属于…任何…唔不—"

敏感至高潮的点被死死的抵住撞击着，头脑里的思绪破坏的乱七八糟。真是灭顶的快乐，灭顶的难以忍受。

他已经脱离这种欲望千年之久了，即使他拥有过，他也是属于掌控者的那一方。而不是如现在这般—

泪水不受控制的滑下来，想张口说些什么却又会有花瓣伴随着唾液不受控制的滑落。啊啊，已经完全…掌控不了了。

人类的身体果然还是会屈从于欲望之下，所以他才…

身下的躯体陷入强烈的痉挛，这份绞紧让吉尔伽美什差一点释放出来。他忍住了自己的射精，抬起身下沾染着泪水和花朵香气的脸，狂乱的低喘着，"始皇帝…说你属于我，我就释放给你。"

"朕…属于…"  
他在混沌的意识里未加思索的顺从开口，即刻似乎又找回理智停下了声音。

…  
如果还不够，那我就继续，更深的折磨着你带给你快乐。

融合着失控的快感彻底的侵蚀着他。

他的眼中充满着茫乱和无助，泪水完全不受控制的下滑。被锁链绑住的手已经因为挣扎出现了痕迹。

…吉尔伽美什罕见的觉得内心绞住了一瞬。

这样的美人在自己身下充满无助的流泪，几乎没有男人能无动于衷。即使是自己。

他低下头亲吻皇帝，与他唇齿相接。始皇无力的承受着，舌尖与他交缠。口中花的香气再次浓烈起来。

真的好香…

滚烫的精液最终注入体内，贴的极近的双瞳张大了，这是从没有过的感受。男人的…入侵的证明释放在了自己体内。

愈结了多日的喉间尖锐又根绵不绝的花朵似乎正在消散，正常的呼吸再度涌入体内，数日之久压迫的无法喘息的感觉终于消散。他的手脱离开了锁链，攀住了身上黄金之王的肩。

今夜…还没结束，因这个人而终于解除了的花吐症结，自己要给予他奖励。

翻云覆雨的一夜过去，屋内已经开始有明亮的气息。

赤裸着的皇帝站起身，长发半是缠绕覆盖着躯体。他看向这个房间的出口，思考了一下是回到自己的房间还是在这里清洗。

被射入的少许日光镀上一层晶莹色彩的黄金之王姿态慵散的倚在床侧。欣赏着美景般的缓慢开口，  
"做完就要不认得本王了吗？"

"朕当然不是那般薄情之人。"始皇帝仿佛噎了一下，脸上蔓延起不易察觉的热度，目光闪动着宝石般的红色。"如果黄金的王懂得更…节制一些，朕何时都可以奉陪。"

"节制…恐怕不行。"

吉尔伽美什带着瑰丽的笑意凑近，挑起他的下巴，"皇帝陛下哭泣的样子才更让本王欲罢不能。"

美人皇帝无性别特征的脸上清秀的眉毛微皱了一下，还未待开口，黄金之王便再度吻了上来。

"唔…嗯"  
他的技巧真的很好，两人的欢爱也是淋漓尽致毫无保留的。

始皇的双手缓慢抬起环绕住身前的王，加深了彼此的亲吻。

那便…也好，这也是朕的宽宏给予他的奖励。

END


End file.
